


Breakfast at Vinny’s

by MythicalCryptid



Category: Everyman HYBRID, EverymanHYBRID
Genre: everyman Hybrid AU, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCryptid/pseuds/MythicalCryptid
Summary: Vinny tries to hold a nice breakfast for two of his friends, but they have problem with his choice of roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

“You sleep okay with Him in the house, like you don’t find him a little uh-“ Jeff gestured out reaching for the word, which Evan had snatched as he slapped his hands down on the table looking at Vinnie.

  
“A fucking psychopath, you let a legit murderer become your roommate, Vinnie. A full-fledged follower of the Dahmer cult.” Evan let out an exasperated sigh as he slumped back into his chair, “I’m not surprised he hasn’t strung up cameras around this place, just watching,” Evan’s voice lowered as he did a quick glance of their kitchen surroundings.

  
Jeff hunched closer to the table suddenly wary of prying eyes, Vinnie shook his head at Evan, “There are no cameras. Stop you know Jeff is spooked,” the last words were soft and pointedly whispered at Evan, who looked upset at his scolding.

  
“Yeah, no cameras, I’m just joking Jeff,” Evan reached out and gave a comforting rub to Jeff’s shoulder, watching as he loosened up shrugging off the moment of paranoia that had crept into his shoulders.

  
“I’m not spooked,” Jeff gave a huff before sitting up elbows resting on the table, “Just wouldn’t doubt it, ya know with who you invited to stay here.”

  
“Okay, unless either of you want to move in and help pay rent,” he let the question sit as he looked between the two, “Well then he stays. I’m not his biggest fan he definitely is eccentric and adjusting to his antics is going to be hard, but hey he pays on time.” Vinnie took a big drink of his coffee glad that they had dropped the topic of the month, his new roommate, “Plus he brings home food to share, I mean the guy brought home a few deer steaks to grill last week.”

  
“He ate it raw,” Evan exclaimed loudly and was quickly quieted by Vinnies look, still raising his arms in defense, “I’m just saying. I saw him take it out of the fridge and it did not touch the grill, Vinnie, he ate the thing raw.”

  
“Yes, Evan I get that. Some people have a taste for their meat a certain way.” Vinnie shrugged, he noticed that bit too but didn’t remark as he grilled up the rest of the steaks.

  
“There was a heart,” Jeff piped up, “I saw him carry it in with the bag of steaks, it was dripping blood all over the carpet,” Jeff munched on his eggs not looking at either of them as he continued, “he -uh looked at me and took a bite out of it.”

Vinny didn’t notice any blood stains in the carpet and he knew for a fact that getting blood out of carpet was an ordeal, he has patched up Evan enough times to figure it out. Still he would have noticed if there were splotches near the door, which as of the moment he leaned back casting his glance to the front doorway, he couldn’t see any.

  
“Oh, the fuck, Vin.” Evan rocked back in his seat tipping the chair onto the back two legs hands rubbing his face, Vinnie quickly grabbed the chair and pulled him back down remembering the last time Evan busted his head open, “What? He probably mauled that deer and butchered it with his own hands, his own bloody hands,” Evan shook his own hands in front of Vinnies face to get his point across.

  
“Okay,” Vinnie was a bit surprised that Jeff hadn’t said anything before and honestly that sounded a bit horrifying, “Well he was probably trying to spook you, he does that,” Vinnie remembers the several times he had been scared in their home, getting laughs in reply to his string of curse words. “And for your information Evan he has quite a collection of knives, so he might have killed and butchered it himself, but no not with his hands.”

  
“Great so he has an extensive collection to butcher you with,” Evan replied in a fake joyous tone as he rolled his eyes.

   
“Dude, don’t you have like a hoard of blades,” Jeff looked over at Evan.

  
“Whose side you on,” the answer quick and defensive, “My collection is out of necessity and admiration, I love each of my beauties, he is just- just crazy.” Evan looked attacked and Jeff merely shook his head and returned to his meal.

Vinnie had invited them here for breakfast, one because Evan can not exist solely on microwaved meals and frozen pizzas and Jeff because after his brother passed he had been having a hard time, and it didn’t help his home was broken into a few days ago. The police were useless and not able to find any evidence, and just from the looks of it Jeff hadn’t been sleeping because of it. So, Vinnie made breakfast trying to drag the two of them to normalcy.

  
“Morning, boys,” Habit’s voice seemed to fill the room and Vinnie could see Jeff’s shoulders tense and Evan rolled his eyes before looking engrossed in his food.

  
“Morning Habit, hungry?” Vinnie offered as he went to stand to make a plate, when Habits hand clenched over his shoulder pushing him back into his seat, he was stronger than it looked but Vin sat.

  
“No don’t put yourself out for me, I’m stuffed from my own breakfast this morning.” Habits smirk seemed almost a permanent feature of his face, but Vinnie nodded and went back to his meal.  
“Good talk, I’m heading out. Jeff, Evan,” Habit looked at each of them as he said their names, “Vinnie,” his name was last as Habit pinched his cheek before walking towards the door picking up his black duffel.

  
“Hey Habit, I never caught it before, what do you do for work,” Evan had turned in his chair staring down habit who stood shadowed in the living room, “Just curious.”

  
“Jack of all trades, little of this and that, I do what makes me happy,” Habits grin seemed to curl like a Cheshire, “I could bring ya along if you are looking for a job. I’m sure I could make use of you, Evan.”

  
“I might take you up on that,” Evan’s voice was tight, and Vinnie held back the groan, this is what he wanted to avoid this morning.

  
“Not today though. Busy, busy day boys,” Habit said quickly and was out the door without missing a beat.

  
“Definitely a murderer,” Jeff said before a bite of scrambled eggs, “He is gonna use you for some kind of soup,” Jeff pointed his fork at Vinnie flinging bits of fluffy eggs.

  
“Can you not sound like Evan right now,” Vinnie rested his face in his hands before looking to Evan, “Hey. Hey, Evan, Earth to Evan.”

  
Evan still had his body turned to the door as if he was waiting for something to step from the shadows, “Hmm,” he replied.

  
“If you aren’t going to eat then fine,” Vinnie took Evan’s plate and slid it to Jeff.

  
“Hey!” Evan turned quickly at the sound of his meal disappearing, “Fuck you,” he picked up his fork and fought off Jeff’s.


	2. While you were Dreaming

“Jeffrey, if you are wearing your shoes on my bed, so help me God” Vinny came down the hall focusing on his balancing act of one plate full of food and two drinks, walking in just in time to see the last shoe that was being flung from his bed.

“Never, man,” Jeffrey grinned and brushed the curls out of his face, crossing his feet back under him he reached for the remote on the floor because he had apparently unsettled it from the bed.

Jeffrey had shown up at his house not long after he had gotten off work even though he had hoped for a quiet day at home, Vinny opened the door and welcomed Jeff in. Never asking why he came just whether he was hungry and wanted to try out some horror game Evan let Vinny borrow. Jeff accepted both and now they were spread on Vinny’s bed, food and drinks ready for the gaming.

“So, what’s this game about?” Jeff said through a mouthful of chips as Vinny powered on the game system and waited through the boot sequence.

“Don’t tell Evan but I wasn’t listening really well, just something about like cryptid shit,” Vinny turned on subtitles before he started the game and the cutscenes rolled through an intro, “I think something with Slenderman. I know he said something about these guys are like being stalked by some creepy shit and like you have to switch through characters for certain situations, but like there are different endings.”

“Oh, this the one with the multiple dimensions,” Jeff sat forward reading through the subtitles, “I think I read something about this online, good reviews, but they said the voice acting was lack luster but definitely gory.”

“Ugh, of course Evan gives me the gore game,” Vinny huffed as he went through the initial screen test set up and basic tutorial, “want to switch out with deaths?”

“Sure,” Jeff wasn’t paying too much attention, more interested in the gameplay of Vinny’s starting character running through the woods in a quick time tutorial sequence. “Where is the roommate?”

“Habit? He has a name dude, come on. He is out of town on business, said he would be back sometime this weekend possibly next week the latest,” Vinny said between fast button pressing as he grew irritated with one quick time sequence that he kept getting caught on.

“Is that really his name, Habit?” Jeff questioned in-between chips being shoveled in his mouth, “Like is it a nickname or is that something on his Drivers License?”

Vinnie passed the tutorial and the beginning gameplay was easy going as his character had awoken from the nightmare tutorial, “Probably a nickname, his signature on the lease was pretty much scribbles, but yeah it’s probably a nickname.”

“What if something happened?”

Pausing the game Vinny looked to Jeff an eyebrow raised, “What if something happened?” He repeated the question and Jeff had shifted to laying on his stomach, turning his head to look at Vinny, “What does that mean?”

Rolling onto his back with his feet pressing against the wall Jeff made a face, a few moments of silence pass before answering, “Like what if something happened to you or to him even, what would you tell the police. You don’t have his name or like any real information on him. I’m just saying its something to be concerned about.”

Vinny thought the prospect over a moment, Jeff had a point and that was worrisome that he didn’t know that information, but he didn’t let it bubble to the surface. “Well I guess I could ask him, but I don’t think anything is really going to happen. Like sure he has his moments,” Vinny sighed. He knows his friend’s insistence is completely out of concern for his well-being, but to be honest it was tiring.

“It’s just with his odd behavior it would be safe to just have some information on him,” Jeff held the drink can next to his face trying to figure out how to drink without spilling it on himself, “what kind of moments,” he said before raising his head and tried to sip the drink with no luck and ended up spilling a bit on himself.

“Okay, sit up or I’m getting you a straw,” Vinnie stood up to grab napkins from the kitchen to clean the mess.

“Straw,” Jeff called out from Vinny’s room, “please.”

Grabbing a straw and a few napkins Vinnie looked over his kitchen his eyes catching the sight of dirty dishes still piled in the sink, he paused staring at them as his brain seemed to try and fight back against a fog, he remembers waking up last night to something in the kitchen but now it seemed so hard to grasp.

“Vinny…” Jeff called again, “Do you have some more napkins?”

Snapping out of the fog Vinny rolled his eyes, he would wash the dishes later and remember to ask Habit to clean up after himself next time. “I swear if my bed is wet, Jeff!” Heading back to the room he found Jeff with his shirt in hand pressing it into the obvious dark wet spot where Jeff’s head had been. Tossing the napkins to him Vinnie unfolded the bendy straws and placed them in their drinks.

Watching as Jeff cleaned up the spill Vinny sat on the edge of the bed, his brain heading back to the foggy moment as he tried to unearth it. Jeff sat on the floor leaning against the bed after he had finished cleaning and now sipped at the drink through the bendy straw watching Vinnie before calling his name, “Vin, You okay man?”

“Uh-“ Vinny felt dazed as he started to remember snippets of last night, “Hey can I talk to you about something? I mean like you and me, I don’t want Evan getting worked up about this because I don’t think its anything. Just one of Habit’s moments I mentioned.”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I’m just having a hard time remembering, probably just groggy, but last night I remember waking up super early cause I heard something. I just remember having such weird dreams, you know those ones I told Evan about and he told me it probably just stress, but this one was so vivid.” Vinny paused as he looked at his open bedroom door feeling a moment of worry, he didn’t know why but stood and crossed the room to close the door, no one was home, but it made him feel better.

“You good,” Jeff looked concerned, but Vinny just waved a hand and sat back down.

“Yeah, no I’m good. Anyway, so in this dream I’m running through this forest I think and I’m not just being chased, I knew I was being hunted for game. Like if I stopped then someone…maybe something would find me. No matter how far I would run I couldn’t get out of the woods and the deeper I went the more lost I felt,” furrowing his brow as he recalled the dream so easily, but still struggled with the memory following, “anyway there was a bang like a gunshot and I woke up in a sweat. I was so sure it was just my dream but then I heard-,” he paused trying to grasp at the moments following waking from the nightmare.

The actions from last night seemed so distant in his memories but dreams that easily left him were so quick to recall, Vinny was confused. He woke from the nightmare and there was a noise from further in his house, so he followed it out of his room and past Habit’s room, then the memory grew foggy again. Habit stood in his kitchen he seemed pissed, shoulders hunched and something in his hand as his voice deepened to low toned growls. Words that might have been threats lost on the obscured memory, but Vinny remembered vaguely calling out his name. Something moved in the corner of Vinny’s eye and when he turned to look at what it was the memory cut out, no matter how hard he tried it seemed to slip and vanish.

“Vin?” Jeff’s hand on his knee shaking him out of the train of thought that had run into the ground, “you heard something?”

“Yeah, I don’t know, I think my nightmare just spooked me and then when I went to look I just saw Habit I think he was on the phone, probably business, but he was upset about something. I don’t know I think the nightmare spooked me and my imagination just ran with it,” Vinny pulled his thoughts from trying to unearth the memory again, dropping the subject. “I don’t know, I think I’m just gonna ask Habit to take business calls outside or something if its late, thin walls ya know.”

Vinny leaned over and knocked on the wall to make his point, leaning down he grabbed the game control and offered it to Jeff who shook his head.

“Hey, when did you say these nightmares started? Like I remember you talking about the weird dreams for awhile now, but like have they been getting worse?” Jeff asked.

Before Vinnie could answer a knock came at the bedroom door, both boys jumping at the sound and then watched as it swung open. Evan standing in the doorway staring down at the both of them incredulous and a goofy grin on his face, “Did I scare you?”

“The fuck Evan,” Vinny grabbed his chest trying to calm down his heart from the panic, “knock much?”

“I did,” Evan defended himself, “I knocked at the front and you didn’t answer so I came in through the window,” Evan doing his best to ignore Vinny’s glare, “Oh yeah, no you should fix those window locks. Didn’t you hear me, I called out a few times as I came in.”

“No, you mustn’t have called very loud,” Vinnie tried to shrug off the unease as Evan plopped himself down on the bed next to him, taking some of the chips off the floor plate before snatching the controller out of Vinnie’s hand.

“Fuck you must have some sturdy ass walls,” he said between bites as he unpaused the game and explored the area, “Come on Vinny I loaned this to you last week you just passed the tutorial stage.”

Evan continued to pretend to coach Vinny through the level but instead started to speed run through the first few levels. Vinny looked down to Jeff who had gotten up and sat back up on the bed, phone in hand a blue light illuminating his face.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just looking something up.” Jeff didn’t offer more than that before turning back to what he was doing.

Vinny still had questions but none that he would allow to bother him now, he didn’t have Habit’s number, but he would talk to him once he got back home. His eyes tearing from the tv to look down the hall from his open doorway, glancing around the space inspecting it for something he wasn’t sure of at that moment, he stood crossing the room once more to close the door shutting out the house and the thoughts that troubled him.

Relaxing back onto the bed he reached for the controller in Evan’s hands, which was quickly snatched from his reach, “I’m helping you get ahead,” Evan said as if it wasn’t obvious he had taken over the game. Vinnie didn’t fight back just sighing and accepted just watching Evan play through the current level.

“You see they keep finding these weird notes and like audio files, so you have to kind of solve the puzzle to find your friend,” Evan explained as he clicked through the notes following clues, “If you don’t do it fast enough though that character might die.”

“Really? They won’t respawn,” Vinnie watched as Evan worked with concentration to solve the on-screen puzzle.

“Nah, that’s why there are multiple endings and stuff, if you lose someone they are gone for good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Currently this is in the works of having multiple chapters and the tags and ratings will be changed accordingly in future chapters.


End file.
